


Mourning

by LordSPercival



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Grief/Mourning, Hogwarts Mystery Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSPercival/pseuds/LordSPercival
Summary: After the nightmare in the Forbidden Forest in year 6, Sebastian needed to let some things out.
Relationships: Barnaby Lee/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 19





	Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> After the new update, I was heartbroken, and I didn't think Jam City gave Rowan the credit he deserved after his death, so I wrote this to help me feel better about it. I hope you enjoy it.

With the muted thud of the closing door and a click of the lock, Sebastian was finally alone for the first time since it happened. It had taken all day for him to comfort everyone, and the second years who Rowan had tutored in Potions was the worst. They were kids, and didn't quite yet understand the idea of never seeing someone again. He wanted to tell them to cherish that mindset, but he knew he wasn't in any state to string that thought into words they would understand.  
Sighing softly to himself, Sebastian strode over to the empty corner table of the Three Broomsticks. He had offered to clean up the shop after close for Rosmerta, but he knew that she secretly understood this place would be his quiet solace, a bubble of peace where he could reflect on the events of the day. He sat down in his usual spot, and tried not to stare at the empty spot next to him, his empty spot.  
This was, apparently, all it took for the tears to start, and Sebastian knew better than to try and stop them. He didn't have to be brave for his friends now, but he still didn't want to cry. He tried to imagine what Rowan would have said about Sebastian crying over him, but this didn't do much to cheer him up.  
"The more you cry, the faster you dehydrate." Rowan had said in his head. "So at least nab a butterbeer first."  
Sebastian almost laughed, that was exactly what Rowan would tell him to do. After all, had they not spent countless days at this table, nearly every weekend since third year? Had it not been only a week before, for example, that he and Rowan sat side by side, reviewing the Goblin Rebellion of 1612? The memory of this forced a small smile to Sebastian's lips. Rowan had yelled at him for not taking proper notes in History of Magic, but shared his with him anyway, because that's what Rowan did. Always kind, and always helpful, no matter if it was to a first year who missed a lesson, or his prat of a best friend, who knew he could always count on him.  
Sebastian was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of someone magically unlocking the door, and had quickly made an effort to dry his face, but it did not help. The tears, as it seemed, refused to stop. There was no need however, for it wasn't a stranger looking for a pint who entered, but Barnaby, and Sebastian knew at once that he had been followed here by the Slytherin. Sebastian didn't acknowledge Barnaby's arrival in any way, other than moving over on the bench, making room for him to join him.  
Of course it was Barnaby, Sebastian thought. After everything, after the Celestial Ball, after a horrible date and a dreadful Lockhart centered Valentine's day, who else would come to Sebastian's aid, now that his best friend was gone?  
After himself, Barnaby was the person who knew Rowan best. Ever since their third year, Rowan had been tutoring Barnaby three times a week in Transfiguration and Charms, and it was Barnaby who Sebastian had discovered cursing the brooms of his own house's Quidditch team, after their keeper had called Rowan a swot.  
Barnaby said nothing as he walked to the booth where Sebastian sat, but as he sat down, he immediately put his arm around the crying boy's shoulders. Sebastian scooted closer to him, and started to properly sob. Fat tears dripped down his face as he choked on his cries, while Barnaby held him close, rubbing his back and letting Sebastian have the cry he needed.  
There would be time to recover later, Sebastian decided. For now, he was going to mourn his best friend, the way he deserved to be mourned.


End file.
